Dothraki
Die Dothraki sind ein nomadisierendes Reitervolk im Dothraki-Meer in Essos, dessen weites Grasland sie in sogenannten Khalasaren durchstreifen. Sie sind hochgewachsen mit kupferfarbenem Teint und dunklen Augen und Haaren. Ihre Geschichte lässt sich gut 400 Jahre zurückverfolgen bis in die Zeit kurz vor Aegons Eroberungen. Kultur Das Pferd hat eine zentrale Bedeutung im Leben der Dothraki, bietet es doch Fortbewegung, Nahrung und Kleidung. Dies spiegelt sich wieder im Kult des Großen Hengstes, der Schöpfergottheit der Dothraki. Auch der Reichtum eines Mannes bemisst sich in der Anzahl seiner Pferde, und entsprechend verfügen die Dothraki über herausragende Fähigkeiten im Reiten und speziell im Kampf zu Pferd. Für die Dothraki ist ein Mann ohne ein Pferd kein richtiger Mann, sondern der Niederste der Niederen, ohne Ehre und Stolz. Manche khals teilen mit ihren Blutreitern alles, sogar ihre Frauen, einzige Ausnahme ist das Pferd des khals Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys IV . Nach dothrakischem Glauben muss alles Wichtige im Leben eines Mannes unter freiem Himmel geschehen. Neben dem Großen Hengst gibt es noch weitere Götter, bspw. den Mond, der die Gattin der Sonne ist Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys III . Heimkehrende khals müssen am Abend der Rückkehr nach Vaes Dothrak die "Mutter alles Berge" ersteigen, um den Göttern für die sichere Rückreise zu danken. Nur Männer dürfen den Berg besteigen, was eine ganze NAcht in Anspruch nimmt . Die Dothraki sind in Khalasars organisiert, einer umherziehenden Gruppe unter der Autorität eines Khal (Königs) und seiner Khos oder Hauptleute. Wenn ein Khal stirbt, erhebt sich ein anderer Khos zum neuen König oder aber das Khalasar zersplittert sich in kleinere Gruppen und ihre jeweiligen Khos bilden ihre eigenen Khalasars. Zum inneren Kreis des Khal gehören außerdem seine Blutreiter, eine Art Leibwache, die ihre Khals ständig bei den täglichen Geschäften begleiten. Ein großer Khalasar kann mehrere zehntausend Mitglieder haben, darunter Krieger, Frauen, Kinder und Alte. Nur in Vaes Dothrak ruhen selbst die schlimmsten Fehden unter den khalasars, hier ist kein Blutvergießen erlaubt . Die Dothraki kennen außer ihrer Hauptstadt Vaes Dothrak keine festen Siedlungen und bestreiten ihren Unterhalt durch das Plündern der von ihnen durchquerten Gegenden. Häufige Ziele sind die Siedlungen der friedfertigen Lhazareen, aber auch Metropolen wie die der neun Freien Städte. Wenn sie sich für ein wichtiges Ereignis doch für eine längere Zeit niederlassen, z.B. für eine Hochzeit, dann errichten sie aus Gras geflochtene Paläste . Vor tausend Jahren gruben die Dothraki einfach Löcher in den Boden und bedeckten es mit geflochtenem Gras. Die Bauten der Stadt Vaes Dothrak wurden alle von Sklaven erbaut nach der Sitte ihres eigenen Volkes . Dothraki treiben keinen Handel im Sinne von Kauf und Verkauf, nehmen jedoch Tributzahlungen entgegen sowie "Geschenke" im Austausch für Sklaven. Sie erbringen Gegenleistungen, wenn sie die Zeit für gekommen halten, lassen sich aber nicht unter Druck setzen . Wenn die Reiterlords die Freien Städte besuchen, legen sie Duftwasser an und tragen prunkvolle Stoffe, doch bei traditionellen Festen tragen sie ihre ursprüngliche Kleidung: bemalte Lederwesten auf nackter Brust, Hosen aus Pferdehaar, Gürtel mit Bronzemedaillons . Auf Festen speisen sie geröstetes Pferdefleisch mit Honig und Paprika und trinken dazu gegorene Stutenmilch. Dazu werden Braten, Würste und Blutpasteten serviert, Früchte, Eintopf aus süßem Gras . Sie ziehen Pferdefleisch sogar dem von Schweinen und Rindern vor Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion IV . Alle Khalasars zusammen sind in einem lockeren Verbund vereint. Die einzige übergeordnetet Autorität in der Gesellschaft der Dothraki bilden die dosh Khaleen, die Gruppe von verwitweten Khaleesis, die in Vaes Dothrak leben. Eine Sage behauptet, dass eines Tages das Geistergras aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai die ganze Welt überdecken und damit alles Leben auslöschen werde Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys III . Eine andere Sage behauptet, dass eines Tages alles khas mit ihren khalasars nach Vaes Dothrak zur Mutter zurückkehren würden . Die Dothraki glauben, dass die Sterne brennende Pferde seien, die des Nachts in einer Horde über den Himmel galoppieren . Der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt (eng: Stallion who mounts the World) ist eine dothrakische Prophezeiung, die die Ankunft eines khals ankündigt, der so mächtig ist wie keiner vor ihm war . Ihre Sprache hört sich grob an . Missgebildete Kinder werden von den Dothraki ausgesetzt, sie werden von den wilden Hunden gegessen, die den Khalasars folgen . Eine Art der Bestrafung ist es, einen Tag lang zu Fuß dem khalasar hinterherzulaufen. Auf Karren werden Eunuchen, Krüppel, Schwangere, Kinder und Alte transportiert . Gebräuche Kampf Die Dothraki messen ihren Ruhm an der Länge ihres geflochtenen Haarzopfes. Dieser wird abgeschnitten, wenn eine Dothraki einen Kampf verliert. Andererseits schmücken sie ihn mit Glöckchen, wenn sie Kämpfe gewinnen. Die traditionelle Waffe der Dothraki ist der arakh, eine Mischung aus Sense und Schwert . Besonders begehrt bei den Dothraki sind Bögen aus Drachenknochen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion II . Heirat Eine dothrakische Hochzeit Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys I , findet unter freiem Himmel statt, weil alles Wichtige im Leben eines Mannes unter freiem Himmel stattfinden sollte. Sie beginnt am Morgengrauen und endet mit dem Sonnenuntergang. Dazwischen liegt ein endloses Gelage, in dem viel getrunken, gefeiert und gekämpft wird. Die Frauen tanzen in bestimmten Kostümen zu Trommelrhythmen, und die Männer dürfen sie sich nehmen vor den Augen des Khalasar. Wenn sich hierbei zwei Männer in die Quere kommen, müssen sie bis zum Tod kämpfen. Eine dothrakische Heirat mit weniger als drei Toten wird als eine unwürdige Veranstaltung angesehen. Aber auch die Frauen raufen untereinander, wenn der Khal ihnen beim Tanz eine Bronzemünze zuwirft. Am Abend folgt das Ritual der Brautgeschenke. Hier werden der Braut verschiedene kostbare Geschenke gemacht. Die Blutreiter des Khals schenken der Braut traditionellerweise drei Waffen, die die Braut dankend abzulehnen und ihrem Gemahl weiterzureichen hat. Nach der Hochzeit muss der Khal seine neue Frau in einer feierlichen Prozession nach Vaes Dothrak bringen, um sie den dosh Khaleen vorzustellen . Sex Gewöhnlich bevorzugen die Dothraki beim Geschlechtsverkehr eine Stellung, die an den Geschlechtsakt zweier Pferde erinnert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys II Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys III . Schwangerschaftsritual Eine schwangere khaleesi muss im Anblick der Dosh Khaleen ein rohes Hengstherz essen, dass ihr ihr Gemahl überreicht, nachdem er es mit seinen Blutreitern aus dem Kadaver eines frisch geschlachteten Pferdes herausgeschnitten hat. Sie muss das Herz ganz essen, ohn ezu würgen oder sich zu erbrechen, nur dann wird das Kind stark, schnell und furchtlos sein. Andernfalls könnte es schwach, totgeboren, missgestaltet oder weiblich sein. Nachdem sie es gegessen hat, muss sie auf dothrakisch Ein Prinz reitet in mir! sagen, woraufhin die Älteste wiederholt: Der Prinz reitet! Erst dann stimmen die anderen mit Freudenrufen ein und fangen an zu singen. Danach schaut die Älteste in die Zukunft und sagt voraus, wie der neue Prinz werden wird Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Daenerys I . Bekannte Dothraki *Khal Drogo **seine Blutreiter **Cohollo **Haggo **Qotho *Irri, Zofe von Daenerys Targaryen *Jhiqui, Zofe von Daenerys Targaryen **Blutreiter von Daenerys Targaryen **Jhogo **Aggo **Rakharo *Khal Pono, einst ko von Drogo *Khal Jhaqo, einst ko von Drogo **Maggo, sein Blutreiter *Khal Moro, früher ein Verbündeter von Khal Drogo **Roghoro, sein Sohn und Khalakka *Khal Jommo, früher ein Verbündeter von Khal Drogo *Rommo, ein Jaqqa Rhan Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dothraki Einzelnachweise